


Live. Be Happy.

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling, eyes adoring staring at each other
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Live. Be Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure this is what the prompter had in mind.

Everything was still and quiet, save for the two people wrapped in each other's arms. 

Junmyeon had his arms on Sehun’s shoulders while Sehun’s were around his waist, pulling him as close as they possibly could be as they swayed to an imaginary music. 

Their foreheads leaned against each other, so close no air can seem to pass through. 

Junmyeon didn’t know how long they'd been standing like that, inhaling each other’s scent, committing them to memory but he knew he didn’t want it to end. 

Junmyeon wanted to stay like this forever. 

“I love you, you know that right?” He hears Sehun say and he clings tighter. 

“I know. But it won’t hurt to hear it again and again.”

Sehun sighs and Junmyeon almost feels the air fanning his face. He knew what Sehun was going to say, so he continued talking before the other could utter a word. 

“Remember that time we went to Hawaii? You were so excited about seeing a beach that’s not Jeju. You were practically bouncing.”

“And you were so tolerant and patient with me.”

Junmyeon pulls back a little and looks at Sehun, mapping every curve of his face with his eyes. 

“I’m always patient and tolerant when it comes to you.”

Sehun opens his eyes and Junmyeon can see the love and fondness in there. He longs to capture that look, just so he won’t forget. 

“And that’s why I love you so much.”

“So you’ve told me.”

Sehun smiles but it's not the smile that Junmyeon loved. It’s the smile that Junmyeon never wanted to see. 

“Junmyeon, my love—“

“Please don’t. I can’t—“

“You have to let me go, Junmyeon. This isn’t healthy for you anymore.”

Junmyeon shakes his head fervently. 

“But I don’t want to. I love you. I need you.”

“Junmyeon, listen to me. You’re destroying yourself by holding on to me and that isn’t what I want for you. I want you to live and be happy.”

“How can I be happy without you?”

“You can because you’re not alone.”

“I don’t need anyone else but you.”

“That’s not true, you and I both know that.”

Junmyeon doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to. Sehun cups his face and wipes away the tears that won’t seem to stop. 

“Just because I’m not beside you anymore doesn’t mean I love you any less and I’m not completely gone. I’m still here,” he puts a palm on right where Junmyeon’s heart should be, “I’ll always be here. And one day, we’ll be together again but only when it’s the right time for you.”

“What am I supposed to do without you?”

“Live. Be happy.”

Junmyeon pulls Sehun into a tight embrace. He knew this was a dream, but it felt too real, and he’ll take whatever he can get. 

“I love you so, so much. I won’t be able to love anyone as much as I love you.”

“I’d be mad if you ever do.”

When Junmyeon opened his eyes again, there was no Sehun in sight. Just the four walls of the room he once shared with the love of his life and Junmyeon cried. 

Junmyeon cried until he couldn’t anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry? TT_TT I apologize for not tagging but I didn’t want to spoil the plot through the tags. Please don’t hate me. TT_TT I’ve had this thought days ago and tbh I won’t be able to do angst in a while after this.


End file.
